Wager
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: Writing names in the notebook always left him with certain desires. So, finding the clueless blonde to fulfill his need, he and Misa strike a wager. Who will win?


Wager

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. I use random Spanish words in normal conversation, you should ignore my blindo typos, oh y no pardido Death Note._

It was actually quite hard for someone, even someone as brilliant as Light Yagami, to describe the feeling one gets from writing names in the Death Note. For Light, it started with a small tingle at the base of his skull. It then morphed into small vibrations in his fingertips. At the completion of each name, those small vibrations evolved into jolts of electricity which shot down his spine and caused excitement, both mental and sexual.

Currently, there was no raven haired detective for him to take out his frustrations upon. So, he would have to settle for a certain ditzy blonde. He finished writing the last name, stood from his desk and, with a toss of auburn hair, went off in search of Misa Amane.

He found said girl sprawled on the couch in her room, mindlessly flipping through a magazine. Upon seeing the object of her obsessions enter the room, however, the book was tossed aside, and she bounded into the boy's arms.

"Liiiight!" She squealed happily. "It's soooo good to see you," her high voice rang through the room and hit his eardrums at a decible that was almost loud enough to make his ears bleed.

He aimed a charming, and sickeningly fake, smile her way. You could practically see her knees go week and her insides turn to goo. _'Pathetic,'_ he thought. _'It's almost too easy.'_ He missed L. Now there was a challenge. But he had no time to pine for the raven haired detective. He had to rid himself of his desire.

Caramel eyes focused on blue ones, burning with intense arousal. "Misa," he purred, smooth voice dripping like water. "What would you say to a wager?"

Large blue eyes blinked from beneath blonde bangs. She seemed confused.

Light sighed. This would be no fun if the girl couldn't understand simple words. He would clearly have to buy her a dictionary.

"A bet," he clarified.

Comprehension lit her features. "Oh! Okay." She agreed without hesitation. "Any conditions?"

He was stunned. He didn't think she would ask. "Hmm," he thought for a second. "I'll bet you my Death Note that I can bring you to a screaming climax in half an hour." This would be a huge accomplishment. It was beyond difficult to make Misa scream, even though she would do almost anything for the caramel haired teen.

A light sprinkle of pink spread to the blonde lolita goth's face. She smiled. "It's worth a try," she said as she was pulled into a kiss.

Light traced Misa's full lips with his tongue, licking off the cherry lip gloss she had coated them with. It was mixed with the strawberry sundae he had seen her devour earlier. The taste of sugar made him miss a certain male immensly, but he pushed that thought out of his mind and concentrated on the wager at hand.

Light's skilled hands roamed Misa's petite frame, pulling off her frilly outfit; a black, very short and lacey dress, fishnets, and stiletto heels. He then skimmed the contours of her pale body, nimble fingers unhooking her bra as a wandering mouth explored her neck and trailed down to supple breasts.

A small moan reached his ears, nothing more, really, than a sharp intake of breath that escaped as a rather loud sigh. He felt hands burrow into his perfectly styled hair. His tongue drew circles around perky, pink nipples, teeth grazing sensitive skin which drew a small squeal of protest from the girl. Pink lips soothed the afflicted area as experienced hands slid down to explore.

Misa sighed in content as she felt Light's hands slide down her body. She jumped a bit when she felt them clasp onto her firm butt and massage circles into her cheeks.

Light's hands moved from her butt to her breasts, massaging them tenderly. He then scooped her up, deciding that there was no time for games. He dumped the girl onto her plush bed and began kissing his way down her body. Once his head was positioned between her legs, he brought a hand up to trail the path his lips had taken.

While his fingers began their ministrations, he planted kisses on her inner thighs, feeling the heat that seaped from her most private area. Wandering phalanges reached Misa's abdomen, and Light brought the digits lower to rediscover the teritory he had claimed so long ago.

Misa felt Light's fingers caress her swolen clit, and she moaned in anticipation. His fingers slid lower to her enterance, one poking inside. She felt his finger scan the area, another being added, until it hit a spot that made her arch her back and fist the covers.

His fingers teased her opening. He pulled them out and pushed them in, hinting at events soon to come. He removed his fingers only to replace them with his warm tongue before a whine of protest could be uttered. He licked, starting from her opening, to her clit and began to suck. The small bundle of nerves seemed to swell even more, becoming a hard ball in his mouth. His tongue trailed lazily to her enterance, lapping up the juices that gathered there and swirling around the area with grace.

He began to slide up her slightly tanned body, his erection becoming too painful to ignore. He fused her mouth with his in a kiss that lacked in passion but made up for with lust. He took hold of his throbbing member, guiding it into Misa's hot, tight enterance.

She moaned with ecstacy at the sensation of his half sheathed penis inside her. Her skin was on fire with the heat of his touch, and she couldn't take the teasing. "Raito," she begged, using the Japanese pronunciation of his name. " Get on with it!"

He thrust fully into her, gritting his teeth at the use of his name in Japanese. He had grown to hate it, loving the way it flowed from the colorless lips of his favorite detective when said in English. His erection throbbed at the thought of the quirky man, and he bit his tongue to keep from uttering the letter that wanted to tumble from his lips.

He began to thrust deeper into the girl beneath him, ramming her head into the headboard, causing her pigtails to bounce. She arched her back as an orgasm consumed her, and the moan that escaped her lips sent vibrations down Light's throat as he clamped his lips onto hers. Both of them were on the verge of completion, desperately seeking the tension release.

Light's lips latched onto Misa's pulse, sucking hard, sharp teeth sinking into soft skin, not nearly hard enough to draw blood. She dug her nails into Light's smooth skin, scratching bright red lines down his back. He gasped as her inner walls tightened around his member, and hot juices flowed from her opening.

"Raito!" She screamed as she came, shuddering and grabbing onto him for support as she slipped into the fog of sexual release.

Light continued to thrust into her. Harder than before. Just as he was about to spill his seed, he grabbed a pen from a nearby desk and poised it above the girl's chest. She looked at him questioningly.

He brought the pen down and dug it into her skin. He wrote one thing. A name across her chest. His name. Not to mark her as his, but to make a point.

The pen was pressed so deeply into her skin that it left bleeding scratches. In flawless handwriting the letters L-I-G-H-T were written above her lush breasts. He finished just as the last of his seed filled her.

"Remember that," he said as he gathered his ripped skinny jeans and green v-neck that L loved so much. "Don't call me Raito again."

Before he left, he bent down to lick the remainder of blood from the fresh incisions. Then, with a toss of caramel bangs, he left the room. He had won the wager with four minutes to spare.

**The End!**


End file.
